Saniwa drabble
by after rewrite ryu
Summary: chapter 1 : Salah curhat. saniwa x Yamanbagiri /MIDARE LAGI?/Aruji, sudah lupa ya?/Sekarang yang menjadi favoritku—/ mohon maaf atas kegajeannya :'D


**_Warning!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Touken Ranbu © DMM + Nitro plus_**

.

.

.

* * *

"Kane-san! Kita melakukannya!" dengan kepalan tangan, teriakan penuh semangat itu terlontar dari bibir pedang Wakizashi bernama Horikawa, membuat Shishiou menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu dengan senyum lebar.  
"Tentu saja!" balas Shishiou tak kalah semangat, padahal ia tahu bahwa ia bukanlah Kane-san,

Saniwa memijat pelipisnya berkali-kali, senyum merekah Saniwa beberapa menit lalu kini berganti dengan senyuman tipis, kelopak matanya tertutup, dan juga desahan nafas frustrasi mengalir begitu saja. Toudan-toudan kesayangannya pasti langsung menengok ke arahnya, bingung dengan mood buruk milik Saniwa, padahal mereka menang melawan Kebiishi, tiga kali berturut-turut.

"Aruji! Kita dapat teman baru!" Ungkap ceria Horikawa sambil membawa pedang baru yang drop dari kebiishi, ia berlari menuju Saniwa dengan menggulum senyum dengan gembira, berharap semoga saja tuan mereka benar-benar melupakan apapun yang membuatnya frustrasi sampai saat ini.

"Huh? Mana!?" Teriakan penuh antusias itu hancur seketika ketika melihat ukuran pedang yang ditunjukkan oleh Horikawa.

"UWAHHHHHHH KENAPA MIDARE LAGIII! SATU MIDARE AJA CUKUP!"

Jeritan Saniwa membuat Toudan disekitarnya menutup kuping, tampaknya mereka belum terbiasa dengan betapa histerisnya Saniwa saat melihat pedang yang sama, semua Toudan kini menatap Horikawa—sang pelaku— yang membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Saniwa, yang kini sedang menangis pilu sambil memeluk pedang pertamanya—Yamanbagiri— dengan erat.

"Huwaaaa—padahal kalau misalnya itu Kanesada kan aku tenang! Setidaknya Horikawa ga bikin hatiku pilu mendengar ia ngomong Kane-san mulu—huwaaa!" guman Saniwa pelan dan berusaha tidak terdengar yang lain, tentu saja pengecualian untuk Yamanbagiri. "Dan lagi semua sudah hampir mau patah, _Golden troops_ kita habis diembat _Kebiishi_ , kita juga ga dapet Urashima yang siapa tau bisa nemenin Hachisuka, kita ga dapet Ichigo yang siapa tau bisa ngurus Tantou! Dan lagi kita tidak menemukan pedang favori—"

"Kumat deh." Batin semua Toudan sambil menghela nafas secara serentak (terkecuali Horikawa yang masih meminta maaf), melihat keadaan Saniwa mereka yang mulai curhat masalah mereka saat ini , Yamanbagiri tak habis pikir, padahal yang daritadi bersikeras membawa mereka ke medan perang adalah Saniwa sendiri.

Yamanbagiri menghembuskan nafas, kemudian mengangkat dagu Saniwa pelan, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Saniwa yang berlinangan air mata.

Cup.

Semua mata menatap terkejut, kecupan singkat dari Yamanbagiri mendarat di bibir mungil Saniwa, Saniwa membeku beberapa detik, sebelum wajahnya mulai berwarna sewarna rambut Aizen. Yang memberi kecupan juga merona malu, namun ukiran senyum lembut diwajah Yamanbagiri terlihat menenangkan Saniwa.  
"Aruji, sudah lupa ya?" bisik Yamanbagiri dengan suara monoton yang terdengar dingin, Yamanbagiri kini berganti menjadi memeluk Saniwa, dengan masih mengusap rambut hitam Saniwa. "Aruji bilang kalau ada pedang nomer satu favorit Aruji disini. Biarpun dia duplikat. Apa itu bohong?"

Skak mat.

Saniwa menengak ludahnya. Mungkin lain kali ia harus berhati-hati jika curhat dengan Yamanbagiri, atau nanti akan terjadi senjata makan tuan.

"Ya-Yamakuni~ Te-tenang saja! Sekarang yang menjadi favoritku—"

"Yang menjadi top favorit Aruji itu Urashima dan Munechika, rasanya kemarin antusias sekali cerita kepadaku Aruji!" Saniwa menatap tajam Aizen yang tanpa sadar menuangkan minyak ke dalam api, namun Aizen yang masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan santai pula. duh. "Waktu itu Aruji bermimpi tentang wujud manusia mereka nanti jika kita bertemu, kata Aruji mereka itu benar-benar cowo idaman Aruji selama hidup."

"WAHHHHHHH! AIZENNNNNN!" pekikmu dengan wajah merah padam dan penuh kekhawatiran dengan sosok yang kini sedang berada didepanmu, Saniwa bisa mendengar tawa hambar Yamanbagiri setelah Saniwa berteriak. "Ya-Yamakuni?"

"...nanti malam ke kamarku, _mengerti_?" bisikan Yamanbagiri tidak ada panggilan Aruji atau apapun dan juga nada memerintah, pertanda bahwa Yamanbagiri marah padanya.

" _Ha-Hai_..."

* * *

Ran Konako disini desu! Ini hanya sedikit dari drabble yang terpikir oleh aku hehe.

Nah cukup sekian, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, :3

mungkin chapter selanjutnya bisa random drabble hehe.


End file.
